The Truth Is
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: Who knew one little question could lead to so much... Physcoshipping
1. The Start

**Paige: Go Bakura, do the disclaimer! **

**Bakura: I don't want to…**

**Paige: DO IT! Or I'll-**

**Bakura: FINE. I'll do it.**

_**Bakura: *Disclaimer* Paige doesn't bloody own Yugioh. If she did I'd probably kill myself…**_

**Paige: Well… thanks Bakura… I guess… - Bakura is never doing the friggin disclaimer again…. ._. -**

**Bakura: =_= Warning, there's probably some OCCness in here. We tried to go back and change most of it but, there's still probably some...  
**

**

* * *

**

_The truth is… I hate you_

_Chapter 1- The Dream_

_

* * *

_

"Your denying it. You can't hide it from me, I _know _you like someone." Malik said, calmly to the fuming albino. They had been at it for hours, Malik bugging Bakura the whole time about the same subject…

_Who did you like?_

Bakura could really care less about this kind of stuff. He didn't really like anyone. He really didn't even talk to anyone other than Ryou, Malik, and Marik, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't thinking of any of those people as more than friends. Though, one in particular he didn't even want to consider a _friend_.

Which happened to be Malik's yami, Marik. Gods… how he got on Bakura's last nerve. There wasn't one moment when his mind wasn't plagued with thoughts of the other yami… specifically ways to kill him.

"No, Malik, I'm not denying it." Bakura rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his soft-drink. "What does it matter to you if I'm denying it? What's your gain in finding out who I like?"

Malik chuckled. "Because I'm a nosy person. And, I think I know someone who likes you. I was just seeing if you liked them back."

"Do I look like I like anyone right now?" Bakura asked.

"Yes! I mean no…. Is maybe the right answer?" Malik asked.

Bakura sighed. "No."

"So… maybe isn't the answer?"

"No, I meant-" Bakura paused before he said something stupid. "Why the hell are you in my house still anyway?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Because you haven't kicked me out yet."

Bakura stood up, heading over to the door. "Then, let me take the liberty of doing so now." he opened up the door, letting the freezing cold air sweep over into the room. Malik pouted, grabbing his jacket.

"Thanks Fluffy, I love you too," the Egyptian murmured, walking out the front door.

Bakura shut the door behind him, shivering when he realized how cold his house was now. He ran upstairs, and decided to warm up by taking a quick, burning hot, shower.

* * *

When Bakura got out of the shower, he heard some noises downstairs. He groaned. It was probably Malik, who had broke back into his house because of the cold and he was to lazy to walk back to his own house.

He slipped on a shirt and some pants and headed for the stairs.

_Geez, what a child… _Bakura thought as he stomped down the steps to yell at the teen. He didn't realize until it was to late that it wasn't Malik sitting in his living room but, someone with much wilder hair.

"Shit…." Bakura whispered under his breath. That was something that he wasn't expecting. Why the bloody hell would Marik even _want_ to come to his house? Did Bakura say he could even come over? Even though Malik isn't ever invited he didn't want Marik to just come over when ever he pleased.

"Bakura?" Marik stood up from Bakura's couch and smiled as he met Bakura at the bottom of the stairs. "What took you so long?"

"Um… I was taking a shower…" Bakura said. Then he paused and his expression became harsh. "Why are you here anyway?"

Marik shrugged. "Can I not come see my best friend when I want to?"

"I didn't know that you had a best friend. Why don't you go visit him instead of annoying me?" Bakura smiled smugly.

"Funny, Bakura, really funny." Marik frowned.

"I try." Bakura chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "So, what are you here for?" he asked, rummaging through his fridge for something to eat. "Is there something you need?"

Marik sat back down on Bakura's couch, reclining his feet on the albino's coffee table. "I heard something interesting from my hikari so, I headed over here to see if it was true."

"Hm…? And what would that be?"

"That you like someone."

That made Bakura laugh. Crack up might be another good word to summarize it. Bakura pounded his fist into the counter and finally breathed in a final breathe before speaking once more.

"Why would you believe him? I don't like anyone. I mean… who is there for me to like anyway?"

"Me." Bakura felt something twirl his hair around their finger. He looked over at Marik who he hadn't even noticed that he had walked into the room until now. Bakura blushed and swatted his hand away.

"W-Why would I like you? You're a-"

Marik leaned in closer, pushing Bakura against the counter.

"What am I… Bakura?"

Marik didn't waste anymore time. He pressed their lips together quickly. Bakura didn't back away. He stood there for a moment taking it all in. The guy that annoyed the crap out of him was now kissing him?

Bakura tried to push him away, but the other yami didn't back away as he planned. Marik smirked, pulling away and licking his lips.

"You know… Bakura… the truth is…"

* * *

Bakura awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. Whatever he had ate, he wasn't going to eat it again. That was the last time he bought food from that shady Chinese restaurant on the other side of town. He ran his fingers through his white locks. What was that dream anyway? Marik basically told him off at the end…

But he kissed him…

Ra, his dreams made no sense what so ever. He rubbed his eyes, getting up out of bed. He quickly changed out of his nightwear and threw on some normal clothes. Then he headed downstairs to make him so breakfast for himself.

He walked down the steps, deciding it was better to just forget about the whole dream all together. It's not like Marik really liked or hated him. They were neutral, no hatred but no liking each other… right?

Or so Bakura wanted to believe.

Bakura sighed, getting into his fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs to make him something that was breakfast like…

_Maybe an omelet, then I could put some meat in it…_ Bakura though, surveying his shelves.

Something tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he responded immediately. Then he realized something strange.

He hadn't let anyone into his house.

"Are you going to make me some scrambled eggs? That would be really nice of you Bakura." a sly voice said into Bakura's ear.

And so began Bakura's supposed to be normal day…

* * *

**Paige: :D How did you all like it? I-I'm thinking about continuing. Tell me if I should. :3 **

**Bakura: I don't think so… because I'm going to get raped sometime in it if you do…**

**Paige: It's not rape if you like it.**

**Marik: She's right. We all know you'd-**

**Bakura: SHUT UP! I DON'T BLOODY WANNA HEAR IT!**

**Paige: Geez, someone is on the wrong side of the bed today. XP**

**Marik: Anyway, review so Paige might decide to write more. And if you support Physcoshipping. Because we all know there needs to be more on here. **

**Jess: D: I miss being in the author notes…**

**Paige: O.o Um… Jess… you didn't even help write this story. :3 Though it is dedicated to Partner's N Crime! **

**Jess: :D Yay! Another story dedicated to me! **

**Paige: Also, inspired by her.. :3**

**Bakura: -pushes everyone out of the way- Just go review already… you don't have to listen to their rambling any longer. **


	2. The Day Begins

**Paige: Well, here's chapter two! :D**

**Marik: Took you long enough. **

**Paige: = . = Just go do the Disclaimer…**

**Marik: Paige doesn't own Yugioh, if she did it would all end up being yaoi…**

**Paige: You have a point. :3**

**

* * *

**

_The truth is I hate you _

_Chapter 2- The Day Begins_

_

* * *

_

Bakura glared at the other yami out of the corner of his eyes as he fixed the Egyptian yami his scrambled eggs. He didn't even _want_ him in his house but, there he was, fixing him breakfast.

Oh, Bakura had asked _why _the Egyptian was there but, he hadn't got any real answers.

"_What are you even doing here?" the albino had asked. _

_Marik had shrugged. "Can I drop by every now and then?" _

_No… _Bakura thought to himself. Not after that ridiculous dream that he had.

He finished making the eggs and scrapped them onto a plate, then threw it on the table in front of the other yami. He had forgotten why he was even making Marik breakfast in the first place, if he even had a reason, which for some reason his brain drifted back over to when Marik never really gave him a reason for being in his house at nine o'clock in the morning.

But, Bakura didn't ask anymore, nor did he want to. He was really starting to care less at this moment in time. Or, maybe he just didn't really want to find out what Marik was doing in his house. He wasn't quite sure.

"Bakura, aren't you going to come and sit down with me?" Marik called from the table.

Bakura sighed. He didn't' really _want _to go in there with him though… Maybe he could eat standing up-

"Don't even think about it." Marik's hot breath tickled the albino's ear causing Bakura to jump back almost dropping the pan that had the mix of his omelet in it.

"Cut that out! Geez, you're such a freak." Bakura cursed silently under his breath for being such a girl back there.

"Is that really how you think of me?"

"Now that I think about it… yes, that's it." Bakura rolled his eyes, returning his attention to his egg mixture.

He heard the footsteps of the yami, loud at first then slowly fade away. Bakura scoffed. How else was he supposed to see him? As a friend? Bakura highly doubted that. He didn't really even count Marik as a human. Well, at least most of the time.

Then he continued making his own breakfast, trying to forget about the yami for a little while… but, he wasn't doing a great job of it. He could hear the TV several feet away being turned on and channels being flipped through… Which meant the yami was now watching his TV.

Bakura sighed as he got the sudden urge to walk in there and yell at Marik he controlled himself and stayed in the kitchen until his omelet was done. Once it was finished he put it on a plate and walked into his living room and reluctantly sat down next to Marik.

Marik flashed him a grin. "So, your going to sit next to me after all?"

"Sure, you can think of it like that." Bakura murmured, shoving a forkful of omelet into this mouth.

They were silent as Marik went through a couple more channels finally stopping on some weird show about paranormal happenings. Then he looked over at Bakura raising an eyebrow.

"Is that good?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I wouldn't be eating it if it was bad, would I?" he stuffed another forkful into his mouth. The other yami just looked at the omelet for a couple of seconds before he spoke again.

"Well then, let me have a bit."

"What?" Bakura made his plate so that it was out of reach. "No way. It's my breakfast. You had yours."

"But…" the other yami whined. "You look like your enjoying that and I want a bite…" he reached out for the plate but Bakura blocked it.

"No. Fucking. Way. I'm hungry." Bakura sneered, trying to protect his food.

"Just one bite… don't be stingy." Marik reached out of the plate once more but ending up grabbing Bakura's arm. He started to bend it backwards until Bakura cried out in pain, almost dropping the plate.

"_Fine_! One bite that's all you get." Bakura tried to hand the plate over to Marik but the other yami shook his head.

"No. You get to feed it to me." Yami Marik smiled slyly.

Bakura shook his head. "No, no, no. Now take the plate before I stab you to death with the fork."

Marik sighed and shrugged. "It was worth a try." Then he took the plate away from Bakura. He looked at Bakura now smirking. "Can I feed you then?"

"Why would you want to?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Because I think it'd be cute." Marik chuckled.

Bakura's cheeks heated up slightly. "That's…"

Marik cut off a piece of the omelet and held it up to Bakura's mouth. "Open up."

Bakura thought about it for a moment before he came up with a decision. He reached out and swatted away. "Cut that out." he stuck out his tongue as the spoon tumbled to the floor.

Marik pursed his lips. "Geez, I was just being nice." he shrugged as he picked up the spoon of the ground. "Did you really have to get your omelet every where on the floor though?"

Bakura looked down to see pieces of omelet every where on the ground. "I didn't mean to." he grumbled.

Marik took the spoon and quickly picked up the omelet pieces. "Well, never mind that. Where's you hikari? I haven't seen him yet."

Bakura picked up the plate that Marik had set on the couch and ate a bite. "He's visiting his father for Christmas." he stated simply. "He should be back sometime after Christmas or something."

"Really?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow. "You must be lonely, having no one around your house."

"Not really. I like the quiet." Bakura said.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Paige: I think that was a filler… because not much really happened in that chapter. I think at the most, I was just rambling. **

**Kaiba: Fail. **

**Paige: Sh-Shut up, no one asked you!**

**Yami Marik: o. o Bakura cussed at me. **

**Bakura: You deserved it. **

**Paige: Well… Okay, I'm going to head off now. **

**Kaiba: So, review. **

**Paige: Merry Christmas you guys! :D I'll try to update before New Years Eve as long as everything else is getting updating smoothly. :3 I have loads of ideas for this Physcoshipping so, stay tuned. ;D**

**Reviews are like presents… have I mentioned I like presents?**


	3. A Date?

**Paige: = 3 = I had to skip over updating this because of lack of reviews. All my other stories got like five but this (sadly) only got two. *sighs* I update faster when I get reviews, not favorites. **

**Bakura: I don't mind it not being updated…**

**Paige: -.-lll shush it. **

**Marik: = w = Heheh.

* * *

**

_Chapter 3

* * *

_

"Let's go on a date." Marik said with a sly look on his face.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The albino glanced at the clock which read 5:30 P.M. He sighed, looking back at the tanned yami. "Isn't it time for you to go home?" he asked, his voice blunt.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I doubt my hikari would care if I just don't come home." he grinned. "And, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I stayed here for the night."

The mood turned sinister. "No. There's no way in bloody hell that I'm letting you stay in my house." he sneered. "Ra, what made you think that I would even let you stay at my house while I'm sleeping? Who knows what you'll do…"

Marik stuck out his bottom lip. "So… you won't go on a date with me either?"

Bakura looked at how the idiot in from of him was acting. He had already stuck out the lip… meaning the next stage was begging… which gave Bakura a fucking headache. The albino sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine."

Marik looked completely surprised. "Your not kidding?"

"Did I stutter?" Bakura asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No…" Marik looked at the other yami smiling, though it still had that sadist touch to it but none the less was something surprised Bakura. "Thanks for doing it… even if it is just to humor me."

He scratched the back of the head awkwardly. "Your welcome…"

"So… where are we going anyway?" Marik asked. "Some where like a park, maybe love hotel, or a…"

The albino face-palmed. Just when he thought was somewhat tolerable, he had to go out and say 'love hotel'… But, Bakura thought about it but, his mind drifted over to the groceries that he still needed to buy.

"Where do you want to go Bakura?" Marik asked, reclining on Bakura's couch.

"The grocery store…" he grumbled under his breath.

"The grocery store?" Marik looked as confused as he sounded… which was really. He lifted a eyebrow. "If that's what you want… I really don't mind…"

Bakura tried to interrupt. "I was just joki-"

Marik smiled wickedly. "No, it's okay. I can't wait for our date." the tanned yami stood up, waving one hand behind him. "See you at six."

Bakura just stood his mouth hanging open as if he was about to say something, but no words seemed to come out. He supposed that it would be a funny thing later to be able to tell everyone that he's first date was at a grocery store but, he couldn't help but get the feeling that something, _something_, that Marik did was either going to get them kicked out or it was going to make people stare…

* * *

There Bakura was. Waiting out in the cold for Marik to come. Though, he felt silly waiting in front of the JC with his scarf pulled over his mouth and his hands stuck in his pockets instead of just standing in the store shopping. The albino sighed, he's breath looking like a small cloud of mist.

_If he doesn't get here in ten seconds, I'm just heading on in and shopping… _

_Ten… nine…_

Bakura looked around the parking lot, searching for the tanned boy. Surely, he'd be oblivious since there wasn't to many people as tan as him in Domino city…

_Eight…seven… _

Bakura scanned the parking lot once more. He had to be here somewhere...

_Six… five…_

Did he stand him up? No, no… Marik was to excited about this to even have the thought of standing him up.

_Four… three…_

Why was he even still out here waiting for him… he doesn't even like him! Why should he care if he doesn't have to go on a date with that psychopath! He doesn't like him.. Bakura didn't care…

_Two…_

Bakura sighed. Marik was an asshole. Making him stand out in the freaking ten degree weather for nothing. The albino growled, feeling the urge to kick the wall as hard as he could. The thought crossed his mind that he shouldn't care… yet he did.

_One._

Someone roughly grabbed his arm and he glared looking up at the person who dared touch him so familiarly. His glare met the exasperated look on Marik's face. He looked as he had ran a mile.

"About to leave without me?" he breathed heavily, as if he was about to keel over.

Bakura was speechless. So many thoughts clouded his mind but none seemed to have answers. "You…" he shook his head, refusing to let anymore words leave his lips.

"Well, let's go in…" he locked elbows with the albino. "Shall we?"

And so, Bakura was forced inside the building. The automatic opening doors let them in.

"You know…" Bakura started. "I had to wait fifteen minutes on you." Marik stopped walking and looked over at Bakura, smirking.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of confession?" The tanned boy grinned.

Bakura looked away, a pink stained blush forming on his face. "How did that seem anything like a confession?" he asked, looking down at his feet, "Why would you even think about something like that…?"

Marik flashed a grin towards Bakura. "What's so wrong with hoping?"

* * *

Bakura set the groceries bags on the counter, sending a glare towards Marik. "You know, you _could _help." he grumbled, as he made his way over the fridge with a stick of butter.

Marik scoffed. "I did help." he held up the white stuffed rabbit . "I carried this for you."

The albino quickly put the butter away and stomped over taking the bunny out of his hands. "Thank you, thank you." he hissed.

Marik smirked. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Even if it did take all your quarters to get?" The Egyptian had played the claw game until he won that stupid rabbit… all because Bakura looked at it.

"I guess…" Bakura played with one of the floppy ears of the rabbit. It was soft and furry… It was special because… The albino shook his head, dismissing the stupid thoughts that seemed to linger in his head.

Marik yawned stretching his arms up. "Well, I'd love to stay for dinner but, I really must be going." He slipped on the shoes that had been taken off once he had sat down minutes ago. After he stood up he leaned close to Bakura.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" the tanned boy asked, his breath causing Bakura's face to heat up slightly.

"Why would I do that for you…?" the albino asked, diverting his eyes.

Marik chuckled, causing Bakura to look at him once more. "You act like you don't want me to but, your blushing…"

The Egyptian leaned in, closing the space between them forcing his lips gently onto the former thief's. They lingered, only for a moment. Then, Marik pulled back and grinned at Bakura.

"Next time I won't hold back." he winked as he made his way for the door then, out he went, shutting it softly.

Bakura touched his lips softly where Marik's had been seconds ago. _Why did I let him kiss me? I could've stopped him… if I had tried. _Bakura thought as he pulled his hand away.

_Could it be that… _No. There were no feelings. None at all. He sighed, throwing the rabbit over his shoulder and letting it tumble to the floor. _  


* * *

_

**XDD Author notes after editing**

**Paige: -.-lll I think I just got flamed. **

**Bakura: Hah, someone finally got some guts. I was waiting for that. **

**Paige: Yeah, yeah. So I went back and fixed the two most 'girl-est' moments. **

**Marik: -shrugs- I could really care less. If they want to flame it's your fault. **

**Paige: =.=ll thanks. I suppose I'll try to make you guys not act like stupid girls anymore... does that mean I'm supposed to write bloodplay then? XP **

**Bakura: -.-; You could just make me not blush all the time.**

**Paige: DX I went back and changed that. O_o I suppose I'll just make... nah, I guess I could make Marik go all psycho... Eheheh...**

**Bakura: O_O I don't like that sound of that...  
**

**Marik: = _ = God, now there's going to be character death... Just friggin watch...  
**


	4. The End

**Paige: =_= Well, Jess is going to hate me for this chapter. **

**Yami: And… why is that?**

**Paige: . . . Well, I was thinking about Thieveshipping ideas and- **

**Yami: And…?**

**Paige: -_- One sided Thieveshipping. **

**Yami: *Disclaimer* She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I think all of you know that by now. **

**Paige: Ah, yes, this is the last chapter to. **

**Yami: O_O ALREADY! **

**Paige: =_= Flames are used to burn Bakura. Don't think I wont.

* * *

**

_Chapter 4

* * *

_

Bakura could say that he was surprise that after all that chasing Marik had been doing that he was finally being left alone. For a week at that. Maybe he was just taking a break. Or… maybe Marik had just gave up completely.

"Are you listening, Bakura?" Malik asked, poking his shoulder.

The albino glared at him. "Yes." he hissed.

"Then… never mind." Malik shook his head. He brushed off his pants as he stood up from the couch. He glanced over at Bakura a frown now present on his face. "Since your not going to participate in my conversation, I'm leaving." he narrowed his eyes as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" the words slipped from the former thief's mouth before he could stop them. He watched as Malik turned around to face him. "Let me walk you there."

That surprised the hikari. Bakura doing anything remotely helpful without anything to gain? That can't be possible… right?

"I… guess you can…" he wore a visibly confused look but, said nothing more, only shrugged on his jacket and waited for Bakura at the door. A couple of thoughts when though his head, but he ignored them. Bakura wasn't doing this for him, he knew that. He couldn't help but be a little happy though… even if…

The Egyptian shook his head, he ignored them once more and let his thoughts wander elsewhere.

"Okay, you ready to go, Malik?" Bakura asked,

Malik solemnly nodded and the two headed out the door towards the Egyptians house.

* * *

The walk there was most definitely awkward. Malik was, for once, quiet and off in his own little world. And Bakura… well, he was brooding over Marik. Something told him that it was his fault that he wasn't coming over to see him anymore.

What he did was a different story. Because he had no fucking idea what he did.

The apartment complex came into sight after about three minutes or so of walking. Malik sighed.

"Are you coming inside?" he asked, as they neared the entrance. They stopped in front of the door, silence filling the air.

"Of course." Bakura answered sharply, pushing open the door to the building.

Malik shrugged and walked in right behind him.

Bakura, who was more focused on seeing Marik, left Malik and headed up the stairs to the apartment. To get in and get out that was his motive.

The albino opened the door, peeking his head into the pitch black room. He looked from side to side, trying to see if anything was there.

"Hello?" he called out into the room.

A groggy form walked out of a nearby hallway. "Malik, did you…" the Egyptian yami looked up to see a confused Bakura staring at him. "Why are…?"

Silence filled the air as the two just stared at each other. Bakura opened his mouth to say something but the words weren't coming out.

"What are you doing here?" Marik finally asked.

"I…"

"Heh, don't tell me you missed me." Marik grinned wildly. "Or could it be…" he grabbed Bakura's chin pulling it so he was looking him straight on. "That you wanted something else…"

Bakura rolled his eyes, swatting the hand away. "No. I was worried for a while but, you seem fine right now." he hissed.

The other yami smiled. "What? Then does that mean your unhappy?"

"No." the albino repeated. "I'm not unhappy."

"Ah. Your just pissed. That makes a lot more sense." the Egyptian rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But, really, why are you here?"

The statement offended Bakura. He'd never verbally admit it but, it did. He glared at the other yami, thinking of the many comebacks he could make. "Can't I just come see you? Can't I be worried?"

Marik shrugged. "You never seemed to worried about me before."

"That's because-" Bakura cut off, after realizing what he was about to say.

Marik looked at him closely. "What was that Bakura?"

The albino refused to speak, his face heating up slightly. He looked down at the floor. "Nothing." he grumbled.

"No, there was something." Marik grinned. "Just say it."

"No." Bakura shook his head. "Never."

Marik pulled Bakura's chin up once more and stole a kiss from his lips. Their lips only stayed connected for a moment before he pulled back, a smirk spread across his features.

"It's okay Bakura. I know you love me."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

Bakura scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

Malik smiled as he watched the scene in front of him before he pulled his jacked closer to himself. Maybe someday he could find someone who he could be with and… well, be happy like those two. Even if they didn't act happy, Malik still knew.

The teen made his way for the entrance once more. A stop at the coffee shop would make him feel a bit better…

* * *

**Paige: =_= It's done. **

**Yami: DDDX You didn't even finish it!**

**Paige: I left it open ended. **

**Yami: Why did you end it so fast anyway?**

**Paige: -_- I got bored with it. **

**Yami: Ah..- Wait**

**Paige: Shush it. Thanks for reading, and stuff. Now, go leave a review or something… I'm sleepy…**


End file.
